Many types of valves and other equipment are utilized in downhole testing and fluid flow applications. Feedback and measurement of valve position can be valuable in ensuring proper performance of the desired downhole operation. For example, detecting and monitoring the position of a valve in a downhole testing and and/or circulating operation can be valuable in ensuring proper completion of the operation. However, technologies available for determining valve position tend to be complex and difficult to use in many downhole environments.